


Dormlife

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Derek, College Life, College Student Stiles, Dormlife, Dorms, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Kevin is a douche, Life Problems, Multi, RA Kevin, friends - Freeform, werewolf problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Stiles should have known better than to think College would be different than high school. Doesn't matter where you go there will always be some douche trying to mess up your day. Sucks that in this particular instance it's his RA Kevin, who also happens to be a werewolf.





	Dormlife

**Author's Note:**

> Few things to keep in mind here that it's AU, I know some people don't read tags and get confused and then their anger leads to weird comments about a fic because they somehow feel wronged lol.
> 
> Pay attention to the tags! All of the tags...Well, this fic doesn't have nearly as many as some, but just you know take things as seriously or not seriously as you want. Enjoy the fic and let me know what you thought of it by writing a comment (One that doesn't state it's an AU when that's obvious). 
> 
> This is also a prompt fic, I found the prompts on tumblr via coffinprompts.   
> The prompts are:  
> What do I do if my roommate tries to kill me?  
> Is that the sound that means I need to come save you?  
> “I mean honestly how much worse can I make it?” “I refuse to answer that.”  
> Why didn’t nobody tell me that the assholes were coming here too?

  
His life had taken an unexpected turn, looking back on it going to college was supposed to increase his chances of survival. People didn’t tend to live long in Beacon hills, well the survival rate had gone up dramatically since the pack had taken over protecting it, but it was still murder town. This was why after vanquishing lord knows how many douche’s of the supernatural community, Stiles was happy to go off and attend school. He came back every few weeks to visit everyone and was always there on breaks, but it wasn’t exactly the same thing. One of the biggest changes to his life outside of Beacon hills was the fact that Stiles couldn’t turn off his supernatural radar as he liked to call it, he just knew when someone or rather something was near. That didn’t mean they were bad, it just meant that Stiles was far more aware than the rest of the community that the physics teacher was warlock...Somehow that didn’t get around to the forums on campus.    
  
Stiles was proud of himself, not only was he living on campus with total strangers around him at all times but he’d thus far managed not to get himself killed or otherwise maimed while managing a higher than average GPA. His dad was at least proud of the GPA, his friends more so on the not being dead bit. It was a shame that just as the new semester was starting there was a change on campus, a big change. Like a momentous change that Stiles resolutely defied with all his being, not that it appeared to matter that much to the momentous douche that was the new RA of his dorm. Stiles hadn’t known him, hadn’t even heard of him until just before the title was bestowed upon him like he was some kind of prince. Stiles had figured that having a new RA would be barely worth his time to remember the poor saps name, it wasn’t like he’d come into contact with the previous RA all that much, the only time being when he’d accidentally locked himself out. The fact that he’d locked himself out a few times and those were the only times he’d needed his RA was irrelevant. Still, somehow the universe had deemed him the worthy one, the rightful and responsible person to take down the supreme assholery that was Kevin.    
  
It started with small things, new rules cropping up in the dorm. At first, no one paid them any attention, I mean what college student pays attention to signs? Then word got around about some first year being kicked out of the dorm not even two weeks into the semester, the social piranha’s as Stiles liked to call them were out for blood. The taboo of being kicked out of a dorm was going to shadow that poor sod for the life of his college career, it wasn’t supposed to be easy to get kicked out. It was quite the accomplishment to do it in two weeks. 

  
Then, other things began to crop up, small at first but slowly ever so slowly they grew. Curfew was instigated as if it was finals week, only it wasn’t. The doors were locked earlier and if you didn’t have a security pass (One given solely by the RA) then you got your ass locked outside. Heaven forbid you actually live a life, let alone have friends over as it was deemed a distraction to the other people in the dorm. It wasn’t long before Stiles was noticing the once lively place of living feeling more like a prison than a home. 

  
As loathe as he was to admit it, Stiles didn’t truly take the situation seriously until one evening when there was a loud banging on his door. He’d been studying for his chem test when he was rudely interrupted. Sighing, Stiles rose to go and open the door, he blinked at the harsh change in lighting.    
“Hello?” Standing before him was none other than Kevin, it was the first time Stiles could recall ever having spoken to the other student.   
Kevin smiled. “Turn your music down.” His tone belittled the startling quality of his smile.   
“Uh...What music?” Stiles glanced backward to see if he had somehow gone tone deaf, sure enough, his phone was one with one of his playlists going off. Stiles frowned when he realized he could barely hear it from where he now stood at the door, twisting about Stiles shook his head.   
“How the hell can you hear that man?”   
“Turn it down.” There was more bite in Kevin’s words.   
Sighing Stiles gave a huff of annoyance. “Fine.”   
Kevin stayed standing in the doorway, frowning Stiles asked. “Is there something else you needed?”   
Kevin shook his head.   
“Then, Goodnight?” Stiles made to close the door only to grit his teeth when it was prevented from closing by none other than Kevin.   
“You haven’t turned it down.”   
“Oh, for the love of-I can’t turn it down if I’m standing at the door arguing with you now can I?”   
Kevin raised a brow. “Lower your voice.”   
Stiles stared back at the man in front of him, perplexed as to how someone could be this much of a douche. “I’m turning it down, goodnight.” Without any further preamble, Stiles slammed the door in his RA’s face and marched over to his desk. Turning off his music that had apparently been disturbing the dorm, how that was possible Stiles didn’t know. Stiles reached for his pencil only to pause, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up when he glanced down to the phone in thought. His music hadn’t been audible, not to where a human would even take notice. Glancing over his shoulder towards the closed door Stiles frowned. Wonderful.   
  
********   
  
It wasn’t until midterms that Stiles had another run-in with his RA, by now the other students in their dorm had figured out to stay away from the easy to anger man. Nobody wanted to put forth the effort to defend themselves, least of all with midterms looming over their heads. Today was not Stiles day, he’d come in through the back door only to come to a screeching halt when he found his path blocked. Kevin was standing directly in front of him as if he’d been waiting just for Stiles.

  
“Hi?” Stiles stated in a surprised and wary tone. When Kevin didn’t say something immediately Stiles made to walk around the man only to pause when Kevin shifted to stand in front of him again. “Can I help you?”   
“Where have you been?”   
“Um...Excuse me?”   
Kevin scowled even as his crinkled up. “You reek.” The RA muttered sourly before shaking his head being swift to point out Stiles’ flaws. “Your room has gotten numerous complaints because of its smell and now I can see why.”   
Stiles for the life of him hadn’t a clue what the man was talking about, as far as he knew the only dorm room that smelled of death was Jeremy’s which was on the third floor. Stiles, however, was on the fifth. Prolonged time spent with a werewolf pack tended to lend one to be mindful of scents and smells, Stiles knew how to keep things from reeking for his wolfish counterparts so hearing it from his RA had him unsettled.    
“Um...Sorry? I wasn’t aware, I’ll go clean it up...” He remarked with a shallow smile, walking around Kevin on his way to the stairs Stiles was weirded out by the sudden interruption to his day. He had just about shaken it off when his brain managed to connect the dots, his room couldn’t have smelled because he hadn’t been there all weekend so there wasn’t anything in it to have caused such a smell.    
He’d been visiting Scott and Kira at their own campus just a few hours away, twisting about Stiles didn’t see hide nor hair of Kevin. Sighing Stiles shook his head and proceeded to the stairs, he’d clean out his room regardless the last thing he needed was for someone to come and do an inspection only to find him living off of pop-tarts and Doritos.   
  
*********   
  
“Why did nobody tell me that the assholes were coming here too?”   
There was a startled laugh through the skype call as Scott came into view, Stiles grimaced at the eye flare. “Oh, sorry dude.” Scott quickly put on a pair of sunglasses that Stiles knew he kept on his desk for such an occasion. “Better?”   
Rolling his eyes Stiles muttered. “Peachy.”   
“So what did you mean? Who’s being an asshole?” Scott settled into his computer chair, a broad grin ever present on his face.    
Stiles sighed, sometimes he hated how easy going his friend was. “My RA.” He explained.    
Scott smirked. “What did you get locked out again.” The snickers that came from the wolf had Stiles reacting immediately.   
Stiles hastily pointed a sharp finger at the webcam. “That was one time! One time Scott.”   
The werewolf laughed. “Sure it was buddy...Your dad told me about the other times.”   
Stiles cursed under his breath, Scott must have heard him because he started laughing. “Okay, well don’t listen to my dad...He’s old and senile.” Stiles weakly defended himself before shaking his head. “And no, I didn’t get locked out...It’s just been weird here lately. I got a noise complaint against my room and then a...A smell complaint? Is that a thing?”   
Scott snorted. “Well, if you got it I’m going to say yeah it exists.” The wolf chuckled. “But that doesn’t sound like you, you’re too aware of that stuff.”    
Stiles nodded, he’d been conscious about smells and what not since being involved with the pack so long. Derek never had a problem with telling him or the other teens that whatever they were doing or had done was obnoxious in smell, though he normally bottled it in until he was really pissed. Scott had quickly caught on and started piping up about when things smelled bad to him if nothing else then to educate Stiles for the pack's sake. Because of this little factor in their makeshift pack, Stiles had learned firsthand which smells were obtrusive to those with a sensitive nose.   
“I swear Scott, my place smells just like at home.”   
“Huh...Weird. Have you talked to your neighbors about it?”   
Stiles tilted his head. “Actually I haven’t...Huh, I’ll ask but seriously it’s just been weird. He like full on cornered me when I came back from visiting you and Kira.”   
Scott showed the first bit of concern since their lively conversation began. “What do you mean cornered?” There was a hint of a growl lacing the other teen's voice.   
Stiles chuckled at the little bit of his friends wolf rising to the surface. “Chill Fido, he just caught me in the hall and started in on me because of the smell...I destroyed a can of Febreze by the way.”   
That earned him a startled laugh. “You know that’s just as bad...If not worse to us right?”   
“I know.” Stiles smiled. “But I’m not trying to impress your snobbish nose now am I?”   
“Snobbish?” Scott’s tone was aghast as if he was truly upset to hear Stiles say that.   
Stiles laughed at his friends frowning face, even with his eyes covered Stiles knew exactly what kind of look his friend's eyes had boring down at him. “You know I say it with love.” He snickered back at his friend. “But anyway, I’ll check things out with my neighbors, I think the guy just has a superiority complex or something...Like being an RA is his goal in life and he’s achieved nirvana or something.”   
Scott snorted. “Pretty lame goal.”   
“I know right?” Stiles smiled.    
The rest of their conversation lead into more enjoyable avenues of conversation. Namely harping on their fastly approaching midterms and in Scott’s case ranting about how awesome Kira was. Stiles, like the good bro he listened faithfully with only small comments about how whipped his friend was...Small ones.   
  
********   
  
It was the loud knock on his door the following week that had Stiles paying more attention, groaning as he fell out of bed with a small thump. Stiles clamored to his feet when another loud knock sounded, angrily abusing his door and his eardrums. Wincing as he wrenched the door open Stiles scowled back at whoever was waking him up, he had a late class damn it and sleep was a treasured commodity.   
“What?” He bit out sharply only to blink owlishly at the man standing in front of him.   
Kevin’s sharp gaze intensified. “I got another complaint about you.”   
“Fantastic, can this wait until I give a damn? Cause I haven’t slept and my level of giving a damn is pretty damn low.”   
Kevin glare. “Your room still sm-”   
“NO!” Stiles hastily pointed a finger at the man, now more awake. “NO, you want to know what I call bullshit man, cause I talked with my neighbors about this shit.” He waved his hands to and fro as if to show him the doors on either side of his own as well as the ones opposite. “No one has said a damn thing, none of them think my room smells and they haven’t given any complaints...So no. All of the no’s.” Stiles threw his arms over his chest, channeling his inner Derek as he scowled back at the man.   
Kevin was silent a moment and then returned the glare with a bit of a growl, even as he crowded in on Stiles forcing the other teen further into his room threatening to follow him into the teen's dorm itself. He paused just on the entry, not even making it four steps inside the room before he was suddenly coughing and letting out a sneeze while covering his nose a bit and shaking his head.    
“God damn it, clean your fucking room or I’ll have you kicked from the dorm.” He growled his head whipping up to glare at Stiles.   
Stiles stood there a moment, silent as the grave before he gave a nod. “Right.” It’s all he could say in the face of what he had just discovered. “I’ll work on it.”   
Kevin let out another annoyed growl before storming out of the room, slamming Stiles door in the process. Stiles swallowed even as he fell backward onto his bed.   
“Going to college will be great Stiles.” He mimicked his dad. “College with be safe Stiles.” Hit tone continued only growing a tad sharper. “College has fucking werewolf’s Dad! UGH!” Falling backward onto his bed Stiles muttered to himself. “Why do the assholes always find me?”   
  
******   
  
Stiles had done what any normal teen would do when faced down with their RA being a werewolf, he went back to bed after locking his door and placing mountain ash across as a protective barrier. It’s what was normal when living in a dorm...Well, it was for him. Once he had gotten a bit more sleep and was more aware of how fucked up his situation was, Stiles sat at his computer and thought long and hard about how he wanted to deal with this. Stiles took a look at his options.   
  
A. He could call Scott and make him deal with the wolf Alpha to wolf (That never ended well)   
B. He could try to report the RA to the school. (He’s a fucking werewolf!)   
C. He could solve the problem himself by informing said wolf that he’s aware of what he is. (Somehow Stiles didn’t think that would go over well either.)   
D. He could do what he always does when faced with this type of situation. Try to stay alive.   
  
Stiles chose D. Figuring there wasn’t really much to worry about so long as the wolf wasn’t causing trouble besides being an epic douche. If something else happened and getting his own pack involved still seemed out of place then he supposed he could always hold out hope of the school board taking ‘he’s a werewolf’ as a good reason to choose a new RA. 

  
Stiles hadn’t realized how tense he had become since discovering his RA was a werewolf, but apparently, he was tense because a knock on his door had him jumping, which resulted in him crashing to the floor. Stiles whipped his head around when there was a knock on the door, firm like Kevins always had been. Biting his lip Stiles scrambled back to his feet and slowly made his way to the door, a glance towards the baseball bat he still owned leaning precariously against his closet detoured him a moment before he shook his head. Hitting his RA in the head wasn’t going to do him any good, for multiple reasons. Stiles was about to open the door when he glanced down, the mountain ash. If he answered it and it was Kevin, the ash would give him away. ‘Fuck!’ hastily he kicked it aside, he could clean it up later, for now, he needed to take care of things the human way. Another loud knock had him opening the door, a fake smile plastered on his face. Stiles let out a relieved sigh when he saw it was just Mike from two doors down. He might be on a scholarship for soccer and generally have a good mood, but based on his appearance that wasn’t the case today.   
“Hey Mike, How is-”   
“You ratted me out?”   
Stiles blinked. “Uh...Say what now?”   
Mike’s face flushed red. “You fucking ratted me out!” The man raised a fist as if he intended to his Stiles.   
Stiles put up his hands in a hurry. “No. NO...What could I possibly rat you out for? Wait...That’s a good question what were you doing?” Stiles tilted his head.    
Mike’s scowl didn’t lessen. “Fucking watch your back Stillinski, once my probation is over I’ll tear you a new one...If I lose my scholarship because of you.” The growl in the man’s tone had Stiles taking a step back.    
“I didn’t say anything about anything...I don’t even know what the thing is!”   
Mike tore off down the hallway without another word, Stiles carefully peeked his head out to stare down the hallway. Wincing when Mike went into his own room, slamming the door behind him. Sighing in relief to the altercation being over with, Stiles quickly tucked himself safely inside his own room. The fact that he had no idea why soccer Mike had gone nuts just befuddled him more, it was the least of his worries though. Mike wasn’t a werewolf...Well, as far as he knew.    
  
********   
  
“So what do I do if one of my dorm mates tries to kill me?”   
There was a pause.   
“Is that a serious question?”   
Stiles nodded. “Have you known me to ask stupid ones.”   
The look on the other man's face had Stiles quickly pointing at the camera. “Not a damn word Hale.”   
Derek smirked, the glimmer of amusement in his eyes no doubt overshadowed by the glasses he was wearing.   
Huffing Stiles muttered. “You wolves are all dicks...I’m asking for serious life-altering opinions and you joke.”   
Derek snorted. “The better question is why is your dorm mate wanting to kill you.”   
Stiles was silent. “That is a good question.” He agreed with a shrug he stated. “Too bad I don’t know the answer.”   
The long sigh that came from the werewolf had Stiles smirking. “It’s not my fault and YES I know you think it is regardless, thank you for that vote of confidence.” Derek smirked never having to say a word about it.   
“He came tearing down the hallway and threatened me because and I quote ‘ratted him out’.”   
Derek frowned. “Ratted him out?   
Stiles hummed. “Yeah, but the thing is I have no clue what he’s talking about, I tried to tell him that but he just threatened to rip me a new one and made allusions to him losing his scholarship because of me.”   
The wolf sighed. “He’s there for sports I take it.”   
Stiles nodded. “Soccer I think.”   
“He had to have done some kind of drugs or steroids.”   
Stiles sighed. “Well, good for him. I didn’t know that.”   
Derek chuckled. “I know that Stiles, but somehow he came to the conclusion that you did and that you told someone.”   
Stiles groaned, letting his head hit his desk even as he muttered for the wolfs benefit. “Why would I give a damn? I have enough problems, why would I want a homicidal soccer player after me?”   
There was a brief silence. “Better than the time you had a wraith after you.”   
Stiles tilted his head up to glare at the screen. “Thanks, that makes me feel loads better.”   
“You’re welcome.”   
Stiles straightened himself out to glare at the wolf, quick to point out. “And for your information, I wouldn’t have had that wraith after me if Isaac hadn’t thought it was a good idea to see if it was really incorporeal when attacking.”   
Derek shook his head. “You played bait, I remember that clearly.”   
“No, he shoved me into playing bait. There’s a distinct difference. The wraith was a rude spiritual bastard and was just attacking anything that was moving, I was not moving until Isaac shoved me. Ergo it’s Isaac’s fault that the Wraith decided to chase me. I was just as much a victim of circumstance as it was...Only less dead ya know because I’m not an evil spirit and you guys didn’t kill me...Wait can you kill a wraith again? Or is it considered the first time? Like dea-”   
Sighing Derek interjected before the other could really get into a heated debate with himself over what a wraiths death meant. “It’s dead Stiles, it doesn’t matter.”   
“It matters to me.” The teen pouted. “And that’s not the point, the point is I have a homicidal soccer player out for my blood.”   
“Sti-” Derek frowned the same as Stiles when there was a loud knock on his door.   
Stiles groaned. “Damn it.” looking over his shoulder Stiles waited a moment only to grit his teeth when the knock came again. Louder. Twisting back around Stiles muttered in a tired voice. “I’ll call you back once I deal with my RA who is no doubt about to show me his teeth.”   
“Teeth?” Derek asked in confusion even as Stiles reached up to close the lid.   
“Yeah...Can’t escape this shit anywhere.” Stiles pulled the lid closed even as he got up to go answer the door. Sure enough, upon opening Kevin was standing there.   
“Hey, Kevin.” Stiles put on his overly fake smile once more. “What’s up?”   
Kevin didn’t even have the pretense of smiling. “You’re being loud.”   
“It’s a dorm, that shit happens and I’m not seeing a problem since no one else has come to knock on my door to complain.” Stiles brain short-circuited at that moment, his loud mouth forgetting that he was talking to a werewolf or maybe it hadn’t forgotten and he was just too used to his own pack to realize how monumentally stupid it was to backtalk a supernatural creature. Yeah, it was most likely that one.   
The growl that left Kevin, reminded him. “Uh...Right. Sorry, I’m talking-Was talking with a friend from back home. I’ll do my best to keep it down.”   
Kevin shook his head. “I mean it Stillinski, keep this shit up and your out.” The bite to the man’s words had Stiles nodding his head.    
“Right. Sure. Have a good night.” Stiles quickly ducked back into his room, nearly slamming the door in his haste to get away from the wolf. Sighing as he pressed his forehead against the door, Stiles frowned when he heard something. Something familiar. PHONE!   
“Shit.” Twisting about he ran for his bed, flopping onto it and answering it all in one go. “Hello?”   
“Stiles?!”   
“Oh, hey Derek...So yeah sorry abo-”   
“There’s a something at your school?” The wolf didn’t even bother to beat around the bush there.   
“Uh. Yes?”   
The growl coming over the phone line had Stiles sighing. “Yes, my RA...He’s kinda umm...” He glanced behind him wary of Kevin possibly overhearing him. “Kinda like you.”   
“When were you going to tell u-”   
“Just found out like two days ago man, give me a break. I’ve been having mental breakdowns from homicidal soccer players and an RA who apparently hates my guts and might actually be considering killing me to make his life easier.”   
“What?!”   
Wincing Stiles replied. “Sorry, my bad. Bad joke, he’s not-Well I don’t think so at least...You know what, hold onto that thought.”   
“What are you doing?” The annoyance was clear in the wolves voice.   
“I’m googling.”   
A sigh, smirking at the annoyed werewolf’s wordless reply to his actions Stiles hummed. “I’m gonna call you on Skype.”   
“Do it.” The phone line went dead.   
Rolling his eyes and muttering about stupid werewolves, Stiles called Derek through Skype and didn’t bat an eyelash at the wolf glaring at him through sunglasses. Instead, choosing to mutter. “I’m looking something up so I can’t see the death glare you’re sending me...Just FYI its a waste of energy.”   
“Stiles.”    
Smirking when he heard the man grit out his name from clenched jaws, Stiles hummed. “Yep, okay here we go...Oh.”   
“Oh? What are you even looking up?”   
Stiles stared intently at the search results he’d managed to find. “Um...Well, I was just curious but then I-Well, I mean this is kinda incriminating maybe? I mean there’s no real way to know for sur-.”   
Derek growled. “What Stiles?!”   
Sitles winced at the sharp bite in the Beta’s voice. “Shit, lower your voice...I know that’s not your thing, but stealth is kinda key right now.”   
There was a small pause. “Why?” There was a hint of concern now lacing the Beta’s tone.   
“Umm...I can only answer that if you promise not to freak out and alert my RA in the process.” He bit out tightly, making it well aware to Derek that the RA could very well possibly hear their conversation.   
“Alright.” Again it was bit out.   
Stiles opened his mouth to say something only to pause, wait...He was being stupid. “Um, changed my mind. I’m gonna text you.”   
There was a long breath of air across the microphone. “Don’t hang up.”   
“I’m not...Just sending you a cute cat photo.”   
There was an amused snort from the wolf that had Stiles smirking to himself even as he quickly typed out.   
‘Strange shit happening on campus.’   
“What do you mean?”   
‘Random rumors...Didn’t think anything of it.’   
“Like?”   
‘Security was beefed up after a few car incidents.’   
“Okay, how is that relevant.”   
‘People’s clothing were taken.’   
There was another long drawn out sigh from the Beta. “Stiles, get to the point.”   
‘There was something that happened at the beginning of the semester, but I just-I didn’t know.’   
“Know what?”   
‘First year got kicked out of the dorms within two weeks of school starting.’   
“And?”   
Sighing Stiles replied verbally. “Trust me, that’s weird.”   
“Alright, what else.”   
‘I just googled the car break-ins...And the kid.’   
“Why?”   
“Because it was weird!”   
Derek huffed. “And?”   
Stiles stared down at his phone, his fingers refusing to type what he’d just found. He knew how Derek would take the information and although Stiles knew it wasn’t an exaggeration it still bummed him to have to deal with shit like this at college.   
‘Two girls, one boy dead...Students killed just off campus.’   
There was a growl over the Skype call which had Stiles quickly slamming the mute button.   
“Shit!..Be quiet.” He hissed. Stiles jerked his head towards his door wary of Kevin having heard anything. Technically the RA was housed on the first floor but that didn’t mean shit for a werewolf, least of all one that had Stiles on his shit list.  A ping had him looking down.   
‘You muted me?!’   
Laughing a bit Stiles replied. “You bet I did.” He wasn’t doing more than whispering, knowing that Derek would be able to hear him regardless.   
‘What did you find?’   
Stiles couldn’t answer that verbally, not if Kevin was listening. So he quickly typed out. ‘The girls were the ones whose clothing was taken from their cars...I think it was about scent. Kid disappeared after being kicked out by my RA, killed just off campus...Derek, they had animal bites.’   
‘Don’t leave your room, I’m comin-’ Stiles stopped reading even as he was forced to shout. “NO!” He winced at the sound of his own voice. “Damn it.” He whispered. “I’m fine, I have to study for a test so I’m going to talk to you later...I can’t keep anyone up alright?” Even as he talked he typed out.   
‘Don’t.’   
“You’re in danger.’   
‘Not really...He hasn’t done much more than growl at me and he doesn’t know I know what he is. I’ll keep that to myself, you can come down on the weekend with Scott and we’ll deal with it then.’   
There was a long pause, the typing icon staying on his phone for a while. Rolling his eyes Stiles muttered. “God, you’re slow.”   
The typing icon stopped. ‘Not funny.’   
Snickering to himself Stiles waited for the wolf to resume what he had planned to say. ‘Are you sure it’s safe to wait until the weekend? You said he’s been coming around your room a lot.’   
“Yeah, I know...But I’m not too worried.” He quickly typed back. ‘I have mountain ash.’   
‘Alright...Use it.’   
“Okay, mom.” He teased over the Skype call.   
‘Stiles!’   
Snickering Stiles couldn’t help but reply. “Really Derek, I’m fine and I’ll see you guys this weekend then, don’t worry I’ll ace that stupid test.”   
‘I’m not worried about your damn midterms.’   
“Gee thanks.”   
‘You could pass those anytime.’   
Stiles smirked. “Goodnight Derek.”   
‘Night.’   
Stiles canceled what had surmounted as a one-way call and sighed. He just had to survive until the weekend. He could do that.   
  
*******   
  
Stiles had been lying, he could not do that. It was impossible, a herculean task that he should have known better than to undertake. Stupid, foolish, Stiles. He’d managed to get by doing his Skype calls during the day in between classes, sticking to coded means of conversation so as to not alert his RA of what they knew. By doing it during the day Stiles knew that Kevin couldn’t complain about noise, if he did security would be called then he’d have to explain how Stiles was making a racket only to find he wasn’t. Stiles didn’t think he was stupid, well, not that stupid at least. Then, of course, Derek had gone and taken it upon himself to inform Scott before him, rat bastard that he was. Scott was actually not that bad, but then again he trusted Stiles to stay out of trouble when it counted. 

  
“So this weekend huh?”   
Stiles sighed. “Yeah, Derek wanted to come down that night...Got all in a tizzy.”   
Scott snorted. “Can you blame him?”   
“Not really...I mean I know I was worried about...It.”   
Scott shook his head back at him. “Sure you were.” The disbelief in his friend’s tone had Stiles glaring.   
“Hey! I was too.” Stiles threw his arms over his chest, pouting. “I was totally freaked out, beyond freaked.”   
“That’s not what you told Derek.”   
Stiles was quiet a moment. “Well, did you want me to tell him the truth and then have to call you and explain whatever chaos had happened when he got here?”   
Silence. “Didn’t think so.”   
Sighing Scott muttered. “Fine, but just-”   
“Be careful. Thanks, Dad, mom already gave me that lecture.”   
Scott’s snickering had Stiles laughing too. “Did you really call Derek that?”   
“Yes.”   
“He’s going to kill you.”   
Stiles huffed. “I’ve got enough people wanting to do that right now thanks...Tell him to take a number.” There was a knock on the door.   
“Stiles?” There was caution in Scott’s tone.   
“I’m gonna get that. Stay on the line.” Scott nodded back at him, giving Stiles a bit more assurance that he wasn’t about to be murdered in his own dorm. Opening the door Stiles swallowed, well it wasn’t Kevin. “Hey, Mike.”   
The athlete glared. “I got benched for the season.”   
“Sorry to hear that...Look man I reall-”   
Mike leaned down to glare face to face with him. Stiles pulled back even as the man leered. “If you ever come near me again, I will shove your rotting corpse in a dumpster.”   
“Sounds great.” Stiles smiled in a high pitched scared tone, Stiles was only able to release the pent-up air when the other man had stormed back off down the hallway, flinching at the loud slam of the door. Twisting about, Stiles shut his own door carefully stepping over the mountain ash line on his way back to his desk. He slumped forward allowing his head to crash onto the desk, making a small whiny noise.   
“Is that the sound that means I need to come and save you?”   
“Wrong monster.”   
Scott chuckled at his friend’s joke. “It’ll be alright...Just maybe don’t go to any soccer games?”   
“You’re hilarious.”   
“We’ll see you this weekend, let us know if anything changes alright...Actually just keep in touch alright?”   
“Sure sure. I’ll make sure to send you a text if I plan to die.”   
There was a disgruntled look being broadcast back to him when he straightened back up to stare at the screen, he gave his friend a wary smile. “I’ll see you this weekend and I mean honestly how much worse could I make it? I only have to survive what...Two days?”   
“I refuse to answer that, Bye Stiles.” Scott gave a wave.   
Chuckling at his friend’s dry tone Stiles waved back at him.“Bye Scott.”   
  
********   
  
Stiles was in the process of doing homework, via Skype with Derek watching when he idly commented. “You realize how creepy this is right?” He was forced to whisper lest they get another visit from Kevin, that had happened the previous night and Stiles had been forced to close his laptop lid when Derek had begun to growl. Hastily covering it up as a friend’s yappy dog to Kevin when the RA had given him a strange look, Stiles had been able to get rid of the other werewolf before calling back Derek and apologizing while simultaneously tearing into the werewolf for nearly blowing their cover. 

  
A truce was made. Derek was allowed to watch him do his homework during the hours Kevin was most likely to pay him a visit, however, he had to be muted and only allowed to type through the Skype app. Looking up from a math problem to see Derek scowling back at him had Stiles rolling his eyes.    
“Dude go do something, I don’t need you supervising me.”   
‘Do your homework.’   
Huffing Stiles shook his head and returned to his math homework. “You do realize that providing I’m wrong this will be hella awkward.” A soft ping had him looking up to see Derek’s response.   
‘You’re never wrong.’   
Smirking Stiles gave the werewolf a look. “As inspiring as that is, you know that’s not true.” He shrugged. “And for the record...I’d really rather be wrong.”   
‘ I know.’   
“I mean...One Peter was enough...Just saying.” He smirked at the now scowling werewolf.   
‘Hilarious.’   
Chuckling at the glowering werewolf’s face, Stiles hummed even as he wrote down his answer. “Scott said you two were going to meet up halfway and come down in one car.”   
Ping. ‘Yes.’   
Stiles nodded. “You’re not letting him drive the Camaro are you?”   
Ping. ‘I’d have to be dead.’   
“Not dying huh? Just dead?” He teased.   
Ping. ‘Yes.’   
Snickering Stiles pushed his homework away and stretched. “Guh I’m so glad that’s done...Now I just have to figure out the topic for my research paper for the end of the term...I’m thinking killer slugs.”   
Ping. ‘What’s sad is I don’t know if you’re being sincere or not.’   
Stiles gave a bark of laughter. “I know right? How messed up is our lives? And I’ll have you know, its a valid topic of discussion, we’re working on different defensive techniques of various plants and animals...There’s a type of slug-Well, I think It’d be fun to compare it to zombies.”   
Derek would have been rolling his eyes, Stiles was sure, that is if he could see the wolf do such a thing. The stupid sunglasses prevented that, but that was the price you paid when Skyping with a werewolf.    
“Then ag-” There was a loud bang on the door. Stiles sighed. “Please hold.” Stiles got up ignoring the ping that had to be Derek giving him some kind of command. Walking over to his door, Stiles smiled or at least attempted to smile at the enraged wolf on the other side of his door. Stiles had made sure to place himself between the door jam and his room, lest the werewolf feel the mountain ash barrier.   
“Kevin. Am I being too loud?”   
The subtle growl from the wolf had Stiles smile going tighter. “Shut up.”   
“I’ll call them back tomorrow.”   
Stiles flinched when he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt, his door accidentally rebounding on the wall behind him. Shutting and preventing Derek for seeing what was happening as Stiles was pulled from the room with force, Swallowing tightly as he was held against the wall beside his door Stiles did his best to sooth the enraged wolf. “Kevin? Dude, I’ll end the call it’s not big deal.”   
Stiles took a deeper breath when he felt a hint of claw against his skin, he was smart enough not to try and get away. Instead, Stiles allowed the wolf to press him against the wall, leaning in close to growl at him. The red flare of his eyes had Stiles heart beating faster, this was not good. RA Kevin wasn’t just a werewolf he was an Alpha werewolf. 

  
Unable to stop his own instincts from wanting to get away from the enraged Alpha as soon as possible, Stiles did something incredibly gutsy. He slammed his hand against the wolf’s nose, breaking it in an instant. Stiles was dropped as the wolf backpedaled from the influx of pain, Stiles knew it would only be less than a minute before the wolf’s nose was fixed, less until Kevin was after him. He also knew that there was no way he could get past the werewolf who was already recovering and just so happened to be in front of his door. So being the stupidly smart person he was, Stiles chose to make a dash for it, a dash of four feet that put him right in front of the fire alarm. Yanking the fire alarm, Stiles spun around just in time to see Kevin grab onto his ears in pain while glaring back at him as the loud noise of the emergency exit alarm went off.

  
“Gotta evacuate the building.” Stiles replied in what he knew wasn’t an entirely calm voice, nor one that didn’t have sarcasm laden in it. Luckily for him, other students were beginning to poke their heads out of their rooms and despite what was bound to be a killer headache, Kevin directed them to calmly leave the dorm. His rage tempered for now as he was forced to keep his cool in order to not out himself to the entire dorm. Stiles made to re-enter his room if nothing else than to tell Derek how badly things had gone or were going. He couldn’t as another student grabbed his arm.   
“Dude, come on fire drill time.”    
Stiles chuckled and allowed the other boy to drag him along in the sea of bodies despite wanting nothing more than to go back. His room was safe after all, outside safety wasn’t guaranteed. Stiles didn’t even have his phone, Derek was going to kill him. Once they made it outside, waiting on the fire department to come in and clear the building, Stiles glanced around. He found Kevin soon enough, the deep-seated hatred that was being portrayed through the man’s glare had Stiles taking a deep breath. Once this was over he needed to book it to his room, that was the only way he wasn’t going to get murdered.   
  
Figures that his one plan to save his own life was thwarted by the security team meant to save his life while on campus, how ironic. Turns out Kevin was smarter than he looked and had informed them that it was Stiles who pulled the fire alarm which had him being hauled alongside his RA, who just so happened to be Kevin to the security office. The same security office which was inconveniently located on the other side of campus, away from the dorm. A report would have to be written up before they were released. Together. Going through the report was easy enough, lord knew Stiles was skilled in how to cover the tracks of anything supernatural. Given the slightly startled look that crossed Kevin’s features, the Alpha was surprised as well. The simple explanation of having some PTSD trauma from the murders at his local high school which resulted in nightmares that prompted him to senselessly pull the fire alarm.    
  
He was given a warning and directed to speak with one of the counselors on campus about it, Stiles had done his part in nodding and thanking them. Then it came time to walk home with Kevin. Alone.    
The RA held the door open for him as they left, Stiles couldn’t help but throw out. “Thanks.”   
Kevin smiled back at him as if the douche wasn’t planning on massacring him in the parking lot. They were a good twenty feet away from the security office before Kevin said anything. “You’re a good liar.”   
Stiles snorted. “I’m not sure that’s a good thing or not...But thanks.”   
“You know things.”   
“I know a lot of things.” Stiles wasn’t going to let the guy fish out an answer from him.   
Kevin hummed. “You’re also really smart.”   
Sighing Stiles glanced towards the Alpha. “Are we really going to do this?” For whatever reason Stiles was tired, tired of running of fighting for every moment of freedom of looking over his shoulder. College was supposed to be different, but it was just the same shit in a different town with more homework. It was obvious that Kevin knew that he’d revealed himself with his eyes just as he was aware that Stiles hadn’t reacted in what could be considered a normal way to seeing a pissed off Alpha werewolf.   
Kevin smiled back at him. “Do what?”   
Stiles snorted. “Nothing.” He stomped forward, if the bastard was going to play coy and drag this out then that was fine with him, Derek was most likely already on his way. Hell, he’d been on his way if Stiles knew him like he did, the Beta would have run out the door not two minutes after the struggle began in the dorms. Derek had to have seen him get yanked out of his own room, the door slamming shut behind him would have sent the wolf in an uproar. Stiles refusing to text, call, or skype him back within five minutes would mean the Beta was already in the Camaro speeding down the highway.    
Stiles was broken out of his inner musings by a low growl, closing his eyes and taking a moment to prepare himself for what was to come. Twisting about Stiles stared back at the Alpha who’s red eyes were borrowing into him.   
“Kevin.”   
The Alpha gave that twisted smirk, fangs on show. “Stiles.”   
Sighing the teen asked. “Do I get a head start?”   
“Do you think it will matter?” The Alpha countered with a laugh.   
Stiles shrugged. “I do have a question though...Before we do the whole life or death bit.”   
At least Kevin seemed amused. “You killed them right? The girls and the freshman...Was it an accident? Were you searching to make Beta’s for your pack or was it-”   
“For pleasure?”   
Stiles swallowed upon hearing the sickeningly sweet tone of the wolfs voice, he sounded far too much like Peter. “It was an accident.” The wolf finally confessed.   
Well that was a surprise. “Then why-”   
“They didn’t live up to my standards.”    
Oh. Okay, not so much an accident after all. “You killed your own Beta’s because they didn’t meet your standards.” Stiles huffed. “Wow, you really are a douche.”   
Kevin growled prompting Stiles eyes to widen. “Oh, I said that out loud didn’t I?” He laughed. “I sometimes do that...I’d say I was sorry but well you can tell when I’m lying and I frankly don’t give a damn if I’ve offended you. You killed three people, hell did you even ask them if they wanted the bite?”   
“They were mine to do with what I wanted.”   
Stiles snorted. “Um, no actually they were people who you forced a supernatural gift onto and then killed because you are the king of the douches.”   
Kevin took a step towards him, instinct had Stiles taking one back yet he didn’t try to run. Far too used to posturing, he leveled a glare onto the Alpha and with a stable voice informed him. “I’m in a pack you douche, my Alpha is coming down to visit me in like a day...He’s gonna know the shit has hit the fan so if you want to live to see graduation you’re going to step off.”   
Kevin laughed. “Your Alpha?” He laughed again, shaking his head as he prowled closer to Stiles who was slowly retreating. “You don’t have an Alpha, you’re just a weak little human.”   
Stiles rolled his eyes. “Wow, epic level of doucheness has been achieved. Did I lie, no I didn’t, Look dumb ass, I have an Alpha and the guy I was chatting with when you so rudely tried to kill me in the damn hallway of our dorm is one of my pack mate’s. He’s already on his way here, he’ll have already told our Alpha...So step the fuck off before this gets messy.”   
“Messy.” Kevin grinned in a predatory way. “I like that idea.”   
Stiles swallowed. “God damn it, what is with you guys?! Why can’t you all be like my pack? Fucking psychos the lot of you.”   
“I’ll give you that head start.” Kevin intoned with a smirk. “Only a little one though.” He showed a small gap between his fingers to illustrate how small a head start Stiles would get.    
“Can’t wait. How long do I get?”   
“Hmm...A minute seems fair? How far can you go in a minute? Across the quad?”   
Stiles glanced around, they were on the far side of the large community quad, He couldn’t make it to the other side in a minute. Kevin knew that frowning back at the Alpha he questioned. “What if someone hears me scream?”   
Kevin snorted. “Please, the only dorms that are in use are on the far side...Our side and that’s how far away?”   
Stiles sighed. “Pretty damn far...In hindsight that’s a horrible design for a campus.”   
Kevin laughed. “It is, but great for hunting.”   
“Again...Psycho.” Stiles pointed out.   
“One. Two.”   
Groaning Stiles took off running, he wouldn’t make it across the quad. He knew that much, but if he could make it to an out-building or even one of the parking lots then there would be a good chance of not dying from the douche presently hunting him. Stiles sent a silent prayer that Derek was being Derek, being the awesome Beta that Stiles knew and loved. If he was, then Stiles knew that he just had to hold on for a little while longer. Derek and Scott had to nearly be there, Stiles just had to stay alive long enough for the pack to find him on campus so they could hopefully tag team the douche. God did Stiles want them to tag team the douche, it would make his day that was for sure. 

  
Skidding around a corner of a building, Stiles grimaced when his shoulder clipped the wall. Well, there went his scent, traitorous bastard spreading everywhere without his consent. Heaving as he kept running, Stiles ignored the trees that broke up parts of the campus. If he found the right stairs he could make it through one of the small underground parking structures and come up the other side. Throwing himself through the tree line Stiles gritted his teeth when he saw the stairs. He was nearly there, he just had to not die. Not dying was his goal, Stiles had just rounded the handrail of the stairs when he caught movement from the side of his eye. Never pausing, the teen ran down the stairs doing his best all the while not to trip and fall down them. Stiles would like to say that he did well, he did more than well...Up until the Alpha jumped behind him and threw him. 

  
Concrete stairs aren’t the most forgiving of substances, hitting more than one as you tumble downwards hurts. Shocking, I know, but Stiles just grunted and gasped as each sharp edge of concrete slammed into him. Coming to a rolling stop at the bottom, he could taste blood. Feel blood actually, the pain that he expected to feel hadn’t hit him, right adrenaline. All he could do was lay there, breathing in shaky hitched breaths as his chest grew tight, whether because of having the wind knocked out of him or because something was broken, Stiles didn’t know. The shadow that came to pass over him, had Stiles twisting his head to stare up at the red glowing eyes. 

  
Kevin smirked down at him, his hand coming up to lick at his fingertips, no claws. Stiles wasn’t sure where the wolf had dug those into him, but given that the wolf’s claws were bloody he had to have done it. Giving a raspy cough Stiles tried to find his voice, but in the end, he only let out a small pained sound. Wincing as the Alpha crouched down to be at a better height with him.   
“You didn’t do so bad, I mean you did better than Sara did...She nearly broke her damn back running from me...I wasn’t even sure she’d survive the bite with how fucked up she was.” The grin on the bastards face had Stiles finding some of his remaining strength to sputter. “Bite me and I’ll end you myself.” It was a weak rasp filled with pain, but it was a promise.   
Kevin smirked. “See you’re the type of person that is meant to be a wolf, so fierce. Passionate, those others weren’t enough...Never enough.” Kevin shook his head before smiling in that promise of continued suffering kind of way Stiles had come accustomed to far too well. “I bet you could move past it, the anger I mean...We could make a great pack Stiles.”   
Stiles gave a gasp, choked off laugh that saw blood spilling from between his teeth. “Oh fuck no. All of the no’s. I’m good with dying thanks.”   
Kevin glared, a deep rumbling growl leaving his chest even as he reached out with a clawed hand to wrap around Stiles’ throat. “You shouldn’t make me angry Stiles, I can be a great Alpha to you.”   
“Or the incredible hulk of douches.” Stiles smiled only to groan in pain as the wolf stood up, holding him single-handedly by his throat. Stiles knew this was only going to end in a few ways, he’d either be bitten against his will or Kevin was going to kill him. Given the tightening hand wrapped around his throat, he was leaning more towards the killing option. 

  
Ordinarily Stiles would have fought tooth and nail, but he didn’t have the strength to do so. He’d barely begun to breath in a somewhat normal fashion before Kevin had picked him up, the pain from his tumble down the stairs was creeping throughout his body. Stealing what little oxygen he could get from the little gasps of air by taking his breath away, Stiles couldn’t do anything more than let the Wolf hold him a few inches off the ground by his neck. Leering at him like he was the best piece of beef on the market, probably wasn’t far off from what the Alpha thought.    
Kevin reached out with his free hand, grasping the boy’s wrist and staring at the milky flesh. Bruises were going to be forming soon in a variety of places on the poor boy’s body. His wrist however appeared unencumbered by such things, a lucky break as it were. Perfect for his fangs. Licking his teeth, Kevin brought the boys wrist up towards his mouth.   
  
Stiles wasn’t sure it was possible to make his fall down the concrete stairs hurt more than it already did, but he had to hand it to his brain...It sure knew how to amp up the pain level when it was called upon to do so. His vision had already started to go Grey as he fought against the werewolf’s hold on his neck to draw in air, coupled with the feeling of his wrist being brought up towards Kevin’s fangs and Stiles knew this wasn’t going to end well for him. That is until the freight train of muscle plowed into the Alpha and coincidentally him.

  
Stiles grunted as he fell the short distance, gasping in pain as he crumpled to the ground. Distantly he could hear snarling and growls, a wry grin came across his face. ‘They sound like stray cats.’ He gave a small watery chuckle, wincing when he heard a particularly loud slam of something or rather someone being thrown into something. Tilting his head, Stiles frowned when his eyes tried to clear the fog of his brain enough to see what was going on. Oh, there was Derek and there was the dumpster he’d been thrown into. Kevin was prowling forward towards the Beta, but where was Scott?” Glancing around haphazardly Stiles’ eyes widened, Derek was alone.

  
Derek was alone against an Alpha and no one could help him, well except him and although Stiles wasn’t sure how much help he’d be he sure as hell wasn’t going to stand by and watch Derek die for him. slowly, agonizingly slowly the teen got himself turned over. Climbing to his hands and knees was a battle all on its own, shaky breaths leaving him sporadically as blood dribbled from his parted lips. As hard as it was to stay balanced on his hands and knees it was standing up that proved to be the hardest thing to do. Stiles was panting, actually panting due to the pain he was in, his vision going hazy as it came in and out with however he moved.

  
Falling back to his knees when he couldn’t stay upright, Stiles latched onto the nearest available surface, handrail. Looking up he saw that he was still at the foot of the stairs, how convenient. Pulling himself upwards with the aid of the handrail, Stiles leaned against the solid metal pole. Gasping as he struggled to orientate his foggy vision onto the battle taking place only a little ways away. Derek was bleeding from various swipes he’d taken from the Alpha’s claws meanwhile Kevin didn’t appear any worse for wear. If Stiles didn’t do something soon, Derek wouldn’t make it. Which was why in his supreme brilliance Stiles chose to raise his arm and place his fingers in his bloody mouth to let out a shrill whistle that garnered both the wolves attention. Stiles smirked even as he let his arms fall once more to his side.

  
“I’m kicking you out of the dorm Kevin, your out past curfew.”   
The Alpha snarled back at him, making the human laugh as the other man came tearing towards him, Stiles knew that wasn’t at all on board with Derek seeing as the Beta was chasing after Kevin in the hopes of beating him to Stiles. Stiles wasn’t sure Derek was fast enough for that, but that was okay. Stiles was already fucked up as it was, so it wasn’t gonna be that much worse to let the Alpha pounce on him once more. That is of course if Stiles was planning on that happening in the first place, he might be torn up and feeling like death warmed over, but Stiles still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Namely the ability to fuck up werewolves when they underestimate him. 

  
Kevin came full tilt towards him, prepared to rip his throat out only to come to a crashing halt upon hitting the barrier of mountain ash Stiles had laid at the foot of the stairs. It was funny how he put that shit everywhere, the little baggy he’d found in his sweatshirt was a godsend. The Alpha slammed into the invisible barrier with such force that Stiles winced on his behalf before the disorientated wolf fell onto the ground.   
“Despite popular opinion.” Stiles rasped. “You don’t have to have a doorway to make it work.” Derek was right behind the Alpha, but unlike him came to a stop before slamming into it. Stiles smirked at him before waving a hand towards the Alpha who was starting to shake his head.   
“I’m totally on board with you ripping his throat out with your teeth.”   
Derek smirked just before digging his claws into the Alpha’s shoulder wrenching him to the side in as a hearty snarl left Kevin at the pain the Beta was producing in him. However, before Kevin could lash out Derek followed through, not with his teeth as he’d always teased Stiles, but with his claws as he had many years ago with Peter. When Derek stood back up from being folded over the now dead werewolf his eyes showed red once more, the power of the deceased Alpha flowing into him.   
Stiles smiled. “Hey, you’re an Alpha again.” Stiles let out a small chuckle even as he tilted on his feet, his hand going lax around the handrail as Stiles stumbled weakly before falling. Derek lurched forward as the boy fell sideways, grunting when his shoulder caught the edge of the mountain ash barrier. It didn’t stop him from catching Stiles though, lowering the teen carefully to the ground he frowned.   
“Stiles.”   
The human grimaced. “God...I am so tired of these douches finding me.”   
Derek smirked, glancing over his shoulder out of habit to find that it was just them, well them and the corpse of Kevin. “You’re not the only one.”  Looking back to Stiles, Derek frowned when he saw how still the teen was, Stiles’ eyes were closed. “Stiles?” Gently jostling the teen, Derek’s brow furrowed more when he didn’t get a response, not even a groan from the teen. “Stiles!”   
  
*******   
  
Stiles knew even before he could truly open his eyes that he had to be in the hospital, the scent, sounds and most importantly borderline pain/relief of his injuries told him so. Groaning as he tilted his head to the side, the teen grimaced when he heard someone shout.   
“He’s awake!”   
“Lower your voice Scott.”   
Stiles couldn’t help but smile tiredly even as he continued to lay there with his eyes closed, his lovable idiot of a friend made a small noise of apology.   
“Stiles, can you open your eyes?”   
Groaning once more, Stiles tried to do as was asked of him. It was far harder than he thought it should be, but then again everything seemed to radiate a level of fatigue and pain that he hadn’t thought entirely possible so maybe it was unfair to expect his eyelids to cooperate. Peeling his eyes open just a hair he grimaced at the change in lighting, his eyes watering a bit as they struggled to adjust to the harsh overhead lights. Stiles closed them with a pained-sigh, moisture trailing down his cheeks.   
“Oh here.” The lights dimmed a bit and Stiles couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief, daring to try again Stiles opened his eyes to a darker room. Blinking against the tears in his eyes Stiles finally saw the people who were standing around his bed.    
“Hey, Dad.” He rasped, it came out more of a croak as Stiles had to get more saliva in his mouth.    
His dad smiled tiredly back at him. “Hey, Stiles w-”   
Stiles for some reason rambled incessantly. “It’s not parent visit day...You’re gonna get me in trouble.”   
His dad sighed. “Son, you’ve been unconscious for over a day...You’re already in trouble.” It was stated in a gentle, but matter of fact tone.   
Stiles blinked a few times as he processed what his father had just said. “Oh...Mean.” He frowned when he caught onto what his dad said about being in trouble. “I was doing my homework.” He pointed out with a tired glare.   
Chuckling the Sheriff nodded his head. “Yeah, that’s what Derek told me.”   
“Good.” Stiles sighed as he canted his head to the side a bit more, Scott was leaned over in an attempt to be closer to him. “Hey.”   
“How do you feel?” He glanced about the room a moment before whispering. “They have you on some of the good stuff, but I think mom co-”   
“Scott McCall don’t you dare.”   
Scott grimaced when the sheriff called him out. “He’s on morphine, the last thing we need is you bothering your mother, she doesn’t need to come all the way down here and you shouldn’t be messing with his medications.”   
Stiles let out a small breathy huff at watching his friend be scolded like the overgrown puppy he was only to wince. “Ow.”   
“You okay buddy?”   
Stiles shifted a bit. “No laughing.” He groaned while trying to get comfortable once more.   
Scott smirked. “Alright, well I’m glad you finally woke up, they were threatening all kinds of tests to see if you still had a brain.”   
Stiles smirked, that was so like Scott. “You’re an idiot.”   
“I’ve been telling him that.”   
Stiles canted his head to the other side of the bed, surprised to find that there was someone there, it took far too much effort but it was worth it to do so but he was glad that he had. Derek wasn’t necessarily smiling, but Stiles could tell that he was relieved to see him. “Hey.”   
“Hey.”   
“So...That was my RA Kevin, He’s a douche.”   
Stiles idly could hear his fathers deep sigh alongside Scott’s bark of laughter.   
Derek frowned a moment before carefully asking. “Stiles, do you remember what happened?”   
Stiles hummed before replying. “Yeah.”   
The wolf tilted his head a bit at the boy's wavering tone. “What happened?”   
“You don’t believe me?” Stiles pouted. “Mean.”   
Sighing Derek muttered. “Just tell me what happened?”   
Stiles was silent a moment, his head tilting to stare up at the ceiling as he ran through what he could remember. “You were there...Kevin was there...I was there...I hate concrete stairs now, can thank Kevin for that one.” Stiles frowned. “You murdered a dumpster.”   
Scott snorted. “What now?” The Alpha was obviously amused to hear the explanation for that part of the fight.   
Derek sighed, his reply wasn’t strictly for Scott’s benefit as it was for keeping Stiles talking. “I was thrown into it, Stiles.”   
Stiles hummed as he turned to stare at the werewolf once more. “Yeah...Oh, I had mountain ash...It was in my sweatshirt.”   
Derek smirked. “Yes, you did.”   
Stiles smiled before stating in a saddened tone. “Poor wolfy bastard...That had to hurt.”   
Scott snorted from the other side of the room. “Yeah, from what Derek said I think it did.”   
Stiles let out a relieved sigh now that he knew things were alright. “He deserved it.”   
“Son, I don’t think you’ll hear us argue that point. Why don’t you get some rest, it’s gonna be a while before your allowed to leave.”   
“Huh?” Stiles shifted his head to stare at his father in confusion, he was awake and as far as he knew he wasn’t dying so why stay?   
The sheriff smirked. “As I said, you’ve been out over a day. Rules dictate observation.”   
“Oh man.” Stiles groaned. “I’m alive, why do I have to be punished for being alive?” The sheriff chuckled rather than answer as he made his way out of the room.   
Alone once more with just the wolves, Stiles sighed. “He’s dead.” It wasn’t so much a question as a statement of fact that required someone else’ input.    
The wolves glanced to one another, Scott nodding with a hint of concern on his face. “Yeah buddy, he’s dead. Did you not know-”   
Stiles glanced towards Derek. “And you’re-”   
Derek flared his eyes as if he already knew what the boy was about to ask. Stiles smirked. “Well at least your not a douche.”   
Scott nearly choked on air while Derek glared at Stiles. “Thanks.” The Alpha dryly retorted.   
“Man Stiles.” Scott shook his head. “You’re out of it.”    
Stiles made a small questioning sound before shaking his head. “Sorry, didn’t mean to say that...Well, I did, but not about you...” Stiles sighed. “I think the meds are a little strong...I’m glad you came.” He assured his friends. Tilting his head back towards Scott, Stiles asked: “Can I talk with Derek a minute.”   
“So am I and sure, though if you’re gonna be doped up it might be a short conversation.”   
Stiles pouted. “Mean. Go make sure my dad isn’t cheating on his diet! Vending machines aren’t food!”   
Scott laughed as he gave a wave to the pair, leaving the room    
No sooner than had the door shut than did Stiles turn and smile at Derek. “So, you’re an Alpha again.”   
“I am.” Derek nodded as if they hadn’t already discussed it.   
“And I’m not dead.”   
Derek frowned. “No.”   
“I wasn’t so sure...I mean, last nigh-” Stiles sighed when he remembered that he’d been out a while. “That night, I remember you caught me but...I could tell I wasn’t doing so hot.”   
Derek had a pinched expression even as he shook his head. “You weren’t.”   
“Sorry.”   
“Why are you apologizing?”    
Stiles smiled. “Because I got you roped into this mess.”   
Derek let out a little chuckle. “I think we’re even considering all the crap I’ve pulled you into.”   
Stiles hummed. “Yeah...Guess so...We have a nasty habit of doing that to each other.”   
“Sorry about your RA.” Derek smirked.   
Stiles laughed only to wince. “Oh, fuck.” His arm coming up to brace his side.   
Derek frowned even as he reached out and took the pain from the boys spastic movement. Stiles sighed even as he opened his eyes to see the Alpha’s veins go black. “Thanks.” He weakly said.   
“It’s my fault.”   
Stiles shook his head. “No, pretty sure it’s Kevin’s or the stairs or a combo of both.” Stiles smiled, when it appeared that the wolf was about to say something, more than likely in a self-deprecating way as was the wolfs normal method of dealing with shit, Stiles intervened. “So what’s the verdict.”   
“Verdict?” Derek questioned as he let go of his arm now that his pain had been taken care of.    
“Hmm...What’s wrong with me?’   
Derek was quiet a moment. “And don’t you dare say a lot of things.” Stiles smirked even as he lifted a hand to point at the wolf.   
Derek chuckled. “You broke three ribs, cracked a few more. You’ve got a lot of bruising and initially they were worried about internal bleeding, but you’re fine there.”   
“Well that’s good, why does it hurt to breath? Is that the ribs?.”   
Derek hummed. “Yes and no, they put in a chest tube for an hour or two when I first brought you in.”   
“Oh...Well, that bites.”   
“Yeah.”   
Stiles glanced down at his own chest, he was covered in a blanket and wearing a gown so it wasn’t like he could actually see himself. “So my lungs are fine?”   
“Yes, why do-”   
“Cause I swear to god I was breathing fire that night.”   
Derek sighed. “You ran a long distance and fell down a flight of stairs, your chest took a beating Stiles.” The Alpha leaned over, resting his forearms on the safety rail. “You’re lucky to be alive after taking him on like that.”   
“Yeah.” Stiles agreed. “He planned it that way you know.” It was said in an off-handed way, just a statement of fact that he had already had to deal with.    
“He did?” The murderous look on Derek’s face had Stiles smiling at the notion of the wolf getting upset at an already dead man.   
“Yeah, after he yanked me out of the room, I broke his nose cause he was getting all up in my face. Flaring his eyes and shit, I pulled the fire alarm when it looked like he was going to-” Stiles paused and then upon thinking better of it because of the glower on Derek’s face surmised. “I pulled the fire alarm and everyone evacuated, he was smart though and reported me to security so they’d take me and him to file a report.”   
“And got you alone.”   
Stiles hummed while nodding his head. “To be fair I bought myself time.”   
“I’m sure you did.” Derek sighed. “I’m sorry this happened, I know you wanted college to-”   
“It’s not so bad.”   
Surprised to hear such a thing come from Stiles at the moment, Derek replied. “You’ve been being harassed by a werewolf for weeks without knowing that he was an Alpha, got attacked, nearly killed and have broken a lot of ribs because of it and you don’t think that’s not bad?”   
Stiles smiled and let out a little whistle. “Okay, that sounds really awful when I hear you say it.”   
“Go figure.”    
“But no.” He shook his head. “That wasn’t what I was talking about, I meant that the chances of some shit happening while we’re all away at school isn’t really that far fetched. I mean how many supernatural creatures exist? thousands, they gotta live somewhere right?”   
Derek sighed, obviously not impressed with his argument.   
“What I meant was that if this shit had to happen and apparently it did.” Stiles groused. “I’m glad that you came to help and that you’re an Alpha again.”   
Derek stared back at him a moment in shock upon hearing the boys words. “You’re happy about that?”   
Stiles nodded. “You saved Cora right as you were getting your head out of your ass so...Yeah, I think you’ll be a bit better at it this time around.”   
Derek shook his head a wry smile on his face. “Thanks.”   
“No problem.” Stiles was smiling up at him as if he hadn’t just insulted and encouraged him in the same breath. “Just...Can I ask a favor?”   
Derek nodded. “Sure.”   
“When I get released could you come back on campus and make sure there isn’t any more creatures in my dorm that I should worry about?”   
Derek smirked. “Sure, I can do that.”   
“And maybe scare the soccer superstar a bit.” Stiles added.   
Rolling his eyes Derek replied. “Maybe.”   
“You know you want to.”   
“We’ll see.”   
Stiles grinned. “That’s a yes.”   
Derek sighed. “Get some rest Stiles’.”   
“Totally a yes.”   
  



End file.
